Jake C Winters
Jake Chernobil Winters age 17 *Formerly* time the 1980's birthdate 1968 - 11 december Weapons and skills Jake is a talented jewel thief. Both occupaiton on the internaiton Russian federaiton as a parttime police officier. Though he never shows his doubts. He is a highly intelligent and a quick fighter. Although he is very strong and aggile to kick. He is also great with knives and guns. And flashbangs. He is known too kill at times for the greater good. He's classified a highly arrogant but caring anti-hero. With sometimes the help of heroes. And either he never encourages too pick others sides only his friends and no people on the outer world. Skills Knives. Guns , Flashbangs. High intelligence. Guitar playing. Quick reflexes. Agressive hand too hand combat. (This is never mentioned until novel one) The flashbangs he uses are able to blind certain organisms as humans. Or any creature that has the abbility too see. He is also a great compainon too some heroes in his own depicted universe. He is also a quick and strong fighter that can fight aggtessive. With verbal as in verbal helps. His flaws "He's an alchoholic due too an unknown bad past. This makes him either flirty cocky or can occur strange beihaviour in his bad of moods. He often has no emphaty even if the hero wants too accompany one of his rival. He is complex and has issues of trust. He doesn't trust anyone only the one's really close too him. Though he's very polight too people he has or had never met. His inner attitude is only shown towards the type he despites. Or go against his way of thinking. He is neutral but works as a occupied thief. Although people portray the guy as a villain. He thinks he's morally good although tended too be an hypocrite. He's only a killer. When the rival of him really pissed him of. He's out of his way also too kill villains barely any hero. Unless they've really messed up. He's neutral about it and whatever in his way comes can have trouble. Also he's conflicted. With his PTSD and the past. Whenever someone brings up the incident of chernobil he'll either give you a blank stare and ask you if you know anything about it. Personality of Jake Chernobil Winters. Jake can be a dickhead but a sweetheart. Too the one's he loves and trusts. He's a devoted Christian. But believes he'll go too hell because he had made so many mistakes. He is a sinner who keeps repeating in the same goal. He's sadistic and flirty. He uses his flirting as a way either out of drunkness or either out of .. the commitment of love. He's conflicted and mysterious but will tell anyone he really trusts about his dark and sober past. He can be an extreme dickhead at times. He is a kleptomanic for jewels. But is eager too get a prize out of the one's he gives back. He can be quite dark and sad in his head. But he can also be supporting. Also he tends too hate too drink but he tends too only tell the one's he really trusts. At times he can be the hero but decide not too it depends on how he wants and does things. But he'll always save friends no matter the circumstance. AGE : 17 formerly OCCUPAITON Bio Jake is a tall young man who is strong at heart. He used too come across the chernobil accident which had let him quite a trauma. Where he used too fight for his life. After his father Jackson Winters and Jackson chernobil have left the city too find a better place for him too suit. They adventually came across a neighborhood in Russia after a camp. Jake was desperate in view of new friends. But because of the trauma's started drinking as a result. He started too smoke aswell. Maybe one of his friends did it. This was all because of the heavy PTSD he was experiencing. Because of the incident in Chernobil. He's 17 years now. In 1988 Although he's not eager too tell either the new's or the media about it. In this neighborhood he met the love of his life Angelo Hoekhaven. Who was formerly from the Netherlands but moved too Russia for some unknown Reason. He used too have a crush on him after a few times they hanged out together. And Angelo barely accepted it. Truth was his parents were strictly Christian. Jake was becoming cocky and flirty at the same time. Saying that Angelo was one hell of a fine guy. Of course the mother didn;t agree on his standpoints and called him disqusting and shamefull. Jake swore he'd get them sued for treating their son like this. And himself. Jake soon found out that Angelo was a player in a band. He is described too have a sister named Kayla Winters. Who she and Jackson don't approve of the bad habits of Jake and his drinking. Although Jake is really ashamed of this himself. He never admits when and how he has drunk although he is ashamed of smoking is more eager too smoke then drink around the house or his friends. This is because it's a normal habit in Russia. Or stereotypically. Days have passed and Jake and Angelo of course did something with intercourse. Wierd was too Jake that a guy who owned the house one of Angelo's older friends Blin had a crush on him. Nobody knows why but Blin describes Jake as a young strong attractive man. Jake become a rockstar before all of it. But either that Amy had a crush on both of Angelo and Jake at times but would threaten both of them for dating each other. Because she was madly obsessed with them. She was either too kill or leave in tears because of their relaitonship. Jake for when the days he was on tour hated too be around Amy.. Though Amy was completely in love with him he'd just make excuses not too tour on him. Due too his skills of excellent lying. He only lies when he needs too not constantly. A few tours passed he met the pizza guy named Alexander Arthon who wasn't a good fighter. But this time he got knocked down. Alexander isn't a great fighter in general. This time was where Mark and Nathan threatened Jake Jake never knew what he did. But Mark is really eager too break Jake in allot of ways forcing him too kill his own friends. Which made him believe it was his own fault. whenever Jake did talk about putting Mark's ass in jail Nathan wasn't too proud of his of his naive coincidence that it was indeed his father too begin with. Jake was arrested for a crime of being verbally and psychically aggressive towards Angelo at times. This led him too meet Blin Chernov Pariva. Although all the things is that Blin had been arrested for illegally entering America throughout as a spy as a navy seal. Jake quickly found this unfair and broke him out by using a car and a rope too break bars. Whenever when he was furious that his guitar was sold by the corrupt cops. Which he was warned about. by his parents. They broke Blin out and got chased by a police car but escaped. Though the media was very happy that Jake was out of jail the media portrayed Jake as cruel and unhappy. Although Jake kind of had too agree on the part of cruel. This is where Angelo asks Blin "If he has any experience with smoking." Common in Russia. Blin isn't that great of a smoker either. They broke him out and went too a cafe in Texas where they met Amy again saying that she has two relaitonships with both of the guys. Jake and Angelo wanted too keep the relaitonship a secret due too the parents getting involved. They already had a relaitonship already. Although Jake swore again he'd take his lawyer about this false informaiton. But Angelo refused too let this happen. Instead he asks Jake that he knows that Amy caused the chernobil accident. Where Jake asks how he knows this informaiton. They decide too order pizza where in they can't pay where Angelo ends up paying the whole price. After this Jake walks outside he sees Amy all furious threatening Jake again over the relaitonship with Angelo. Which he slowly backs away. Interfering if they ever get a relaitonship he won't ruin Angelo's reputaiton. A few weeks later an incident happens with Blin where Blin gets shot in the arm at Mark where Blin falls over the edge. Where he got shot. Angelo caught him and accepted his friendship although Blin said it wasn't worth it holding on. Angelo let him fall for Jake's sake although Blin remarkable and intact survives only too be found by Jake with taken care of by a medical kit. Angelo and Jake meet again where Blin accused Angelo for working for an XIO member. a corrupt organisaiton from Japan. Also the thing is that Jake meet Andy Arthon Andy had forgiven him for not protecting him. Instead Jake swore too take out all XIO members in the world. Jake had made an appointment at a plain flight. Where they were quite a fan of Jake eagerly Jake gets fooled by his kleptomanic heart and steals all the jewels in the plane. Remarkably Blin show's up and hates the action of Jake although didn't accept it at first but now he realised after being shot by an arrow in the leg he needs his help. Jake asks "If I kill that snake I might be able too help you medically." Which in blin replies where Blin wants too get closer too jake letting him know he'll love him no matter what turning into a rejection. A gas gets released which turns Jake in a horrific creature where Blin has too fight him against his will. After that Blin is kidnapped. Which a mysterious woman show's up. And Amy admits after a bad confrontaiton that she works for XIO but is eager too help Jake find Mark Whitehouse. The woman in black called Raven is called away and is eager too save blin. Which jake says. "Blin can take care of himself." Although a few fights happened. Category:OC Category:JakeWinters Category:Originalstory Category:Books